LOVE
by Kudou.Mouri
Summary: "hosh .. hosh .. m-maaf, saya terlambat." Seorang anak perempuan berusia 16 tahun berlari kecil memasuki ruang Ujian Masuk tersebut. Sambil mengatur nafas, Ia membenarkan letak kaca mata hitamnya dan rambut indigo panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. "S-saya H-Haruno Sakura."


Disclaimer :

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

L.O.V.E

Business Department, Konoha University, Feb 14, 2010 / 10.00 a.m.

Ujian Masuk.

"Sebenarnya putra Anda sama sekali tidak perlu mengikuti ujian masuk, Tuan." Ujar kepala panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu sambil terus membungkukkan separuh badannya.

"Perlakukan anakku sama seperti yang lainnya." Uchiha Fugaku. 50 tahun. Pemilik perusahan otomotif terbesar di Jepang, _Uchiha Coorporation_. Sekaligus donatur tetap terbesar untuk Konoha University.

"Ah .. Baiklah, Tuan. Dimana anak Anda?"

"Aku disini." Seorang anak laki-laki usia 16 tahun berjalan memasuki ruangan dan langsung menduduki meja dengan nomor yang sama dengan nomor kartu peserta yang ia pegang.

Uchiha Sasuke. Putra ke-2 dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Tampan, jenius, dan kaya. Dia memiliki rambut raven dan mata khas klan Uchiha, Onyx. Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi proporsional, wajah tampan, otak jenius, keluarga kaya. Satu kata, PERFECT.

… L.O.V.E …

"hosh .. hosh .. m-maaf, saya terlambat." Seorang anak perempuan berusia 16 tahun berlari kecil memasuki ruang Ujian Masuk tersebut. Sambil mengatur nafas, Ia membenarkan letak kaca mata hitamnya dan rambut indigo panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"S-saya H-Haruno Sakura." Ujar gadis itu menunduk. Wajahnya merona malu mendapati semua pasang mata sedang melihat ke arahnya. Well, siapa suruh terlambat pada hari ujian masuk..

"Lepas kaca mata hitam Anda, Nona."

"A-Ano .. S-saya sedang sakit mata. D-dan ini m-menular." Oh, tidak. Kini penyakit gugupnya yang kambuh lagi.

"Baik, Haruno-san. Silahkan duduk." Ujar pengawas ujian setelah memeriksa kartu pesertanya.

"H-Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." Balas gadis itu cepat seraya membungkukkan separuh badannya dan segera menduduki bangkunya.

… L.O.V.E …

Konoha University, Feb 14, 2010 / 01.00 p.m.

Semua peserta sedang menunggu hasil ujian masuk yang akan diumumkan hari itu juga. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke, dan 2 kawan baimnya. Namikaze Naruto dan Sabaku Gaara. Mereka adalah calon pewaris perusahaan besar, Namikaze Group dan Sabaku Group.

Mereka bertiga tampak sedang bercengkarama di bangku taman universitas sampai sesuatu menarik perhatian Uchiha muda ini. Onyx tajamnya tampak intens mengamati sesuatu.

"oy, Sasuke. Apa kau mendengar kami?" Naruto mulai kesal karena ajakannya untuk makan ramen kesukaannya tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak seperti Naruto yang mulai menggerutu, Gaara lebih memilih untuk mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya yang paling irit bicara ini. Hingga akhirnya ..

"Gadis. Ada apa dengan gadis itu, Sasuke?" Gaara mulai angkat bicara.

"Hah, gadis kau bilang? Gadis yang mana?" sementara Naruto merasa tertarik, mulai mencari gadis mana yang dimaksud Gaara.

Tertarik? Bukan karena Naruto ini tipikal cowok playboy. Hanya saja sahabatnya, Sasuke, bukan tipe cowok yang akan memperhatikan seorang gadis terlebih dahulu.

Sementara yang diajak bicara, malah bangkit berdiri dan berniat pergi.

"Oy, Sasuke. Mau kemana kau?" Naruto sudah mulai sebal karena diabaikan oleh Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Diam disitu, Baka Dobe."

Uchiha muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang tergerai sedang duduk di bangku tepi taman kampus. Ada satu yang berbeda. Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini tak lagi memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

… L.O.V.E …

"Haruno-san." suara Uchiha muda ini sukses membuyarkan lamunan gadis indigo yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Membuat yang dipanggil reflek menengadahkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi antara keduanya.

Tak adanya kaca mata hitam membuat sepasang onyx kelam itu kini menatap langsung sepasang mata lavender tepat dihadapannya. Harus diakui, sorot lavender itu .. menenangkan.

"Kau .. Hyuuga?" ujar sasuke setelah dengan cepat mengendalikan kekagetannya. Sementara yang ditatap malah langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mengenakan kembali kaca mata hitam yang ia letakkan disampingnya.

"A-ano .. A-Anda salah, Tuan .."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha-san. Saya bukan Hyuuga. Nama saya H-Haruno Sakura."

"Tidak mungkin salah. Lavender itu hanya milik Hyuuga. Buka kaca mata itu." Suaranya tegas, memerintah, dan mengintimidasi. Membuat yang diajak bicara mau tidak mau membuka kaca matanya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya onyx gelap itu menatap sepasang lavender di hadapannya.

"Kau .. joki ujian?"

"M-maaf, s-saya harus pergi.." gadis indigo itu sudah meninggalkan tempatnya duduk sekarang jika saja sebuah tangan kekar tak menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kita menemui panitia. Kau mencoba menipu universitas sebesar ini? Tch."

Sasuke berniat menarik gadis ini ke ruangan panitia jika saja sahabatnya yang berisik tidak berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke! Hasilnya sudah keluar. Cepatlah!"

Sementara Sasuke lengah karena panggilan sahabatnya, gadis indigo ini berhasil meloloskan tangannya dari genggaman Uchiha muda ini.

'Sial. Gadis itu lolos. Ini semua gara-gara kau, baka dobe.' Sasuke yang kesal karena usahanya gagal mau tak mau berlari menuju tempat kedua sahabatnya memanggilnya. Di tempat itu telah terpasang hasil ujian masuk yang baru saja mereka ikuti. Peserta yang diterima adalah peserta yang menempati rank 1 – 50.

1. Uchiha Sasuke

2. Haruno Sakura

3. Sabaku Gaara

4. Namikaze naruto

…

Seperti biasa, nama Uchiha Sasuke selalu menempati rank teratas dalam semua ujian yang ia ikuti. Hanya saja kali ini ada yang mengusik pikiran Uchiha muda tersebut. Kedua sahabatnya biasanya selalu menempati rank urut dibawahnya, kali ini dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis joki ujian.?

Uchiha muda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Onyxnya menyelusuri setiap tempat yang ia lewati, berusaha menemukan gadis indigo yang tadi sempat dalam genggamannya.

'Hyuuga ..'

TBC.


End file.
